Embarassing Photos
by PaperFox19
Summary: Gin thinks he can embarrass Tsukune with some photos but finds he doesn't want to share them with anyone. Warning Yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Peeping Solo Voy

Pairing:Gin/Tsukune

Do not read if you do not like

AN:

**Fox's Pending Hiatus **

It has been a long time coming I have fought it off but with my 22nd birthday marks the 6th year i've worked on fics. Sadly i have had 3 jobs come and go and the one im on now is killin me. For so long I've put off going on hiatus because ive seen 3 awesome fanfic writers do that and they have yet to come reason I have not is because of all the rare pairings, and series I want to expand the yaoi pools for. However theres a fact that keeps smacking me out of the yaoi pool is that the lack of feedback and comments

I see the favs all the time and thanks to all who fav my work, but i put down criticism is encouraged comments encouraged and feedback helps inspire new fics and keeps me going.

Theres been a great few who have been kick ass giving me so much feedback and sparking me to finish close to 20 fics a week but last week i hit an all time low and my job kicked my ass so hard i only finished 3 fics this week and next week will be worse

thanks to you who give me feedback on my works I'm not kidding if not for you so many fics would be on hold and have yet to be worked on, I really wanna keep going but im failing bad and i do not get paid for fanfictions i do commissions for feedback on my fics and even with that its not going well

i have a 6 day work week coming my way with 10 hour each day. I'm gonna see if i can hit my fic goal but I can honestly say when I get home and I see feedback on my works it gives me a stronger drive to pump out more and more fics

i really care about what my readers think its why i asked what series you would like to see me tackle I want to create interesting yaoi pairings that spark interest and help build those fan bases up

so hiatus pending

here's the fic

Embarrassment Photos

Gin thinks he can embarrass Tsukune with some photos but finds he doesn't want to share them with anyone.

—/

Gin waited outside of Tsukune's dorm room window. He chuckled as he pointed his digital camera at Tsukune's window. Gin's plan was simple get some embarrassing photo's of Tsukune and use them as blackmail oh it was perfect.

He watched as Tsukune began removing his school jacket. Looks like he was gonna change and take a shower. 'Perfect!' Gin thought and readied his camera. Tsukune undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Gin smirked and began taking pictures. He undid his belt and his pants sank revealing white underwear.

'Tighty whities blackmail gold.' Gin thought and began taking more pictures. Tsukune lowered his pants and underwear in one go. Seeing Tsukune's bare ass made Gin still for a moment. His cheeks reddened and his heart began to beat faster as his blood rushed south.

The human boy bent over to get his pants off his ankles. The leg movement caused Tsukune's balls to come into view and Gin found himself growling. One hand continued to snap pictures as his other hand palmed the arousal in his pants. 'This is surprisingly hot…' Gin thought. He wanted to see the front really bad. 'Turn turn turn oh fuck!'

Gin's silent prayer was answered as Tsukune turned around and Gin drooled. Tsukune's soft 8 inch cock hung between his legs with a dark nest of hair at the top. His dick was uncut and Gin wanted to take his teeth and pull back the foreskin. His fingers took a bunch of frontal pics and he growled when Tsukune put a towel around his waist and left the room.

The werewolf completely forgot about embarrassing Tsukune at this point. These pics were gold more intense than any pic he had gotten of a woman. Gin brought his camera's menu up and began flipping through the pics he had taken.

Each candid pic had Gin fantasizing and wanting. He undid his pants and lowered his boxers just enough to free his hard and thick 9 inch long cock. He worked his arousal slowly taking in each picture he had taken.

Gin howled as he came, having the most intense orgasm he had ever had. His legs shook and he brushed the picture of full frontal nude Tsukune with his thumb. "Tsukune."

There were no more reports of Gin peeping on girls. He began stalking Tsukune his wolf speed allowing him to take shots without Tsukune's notice. He loved the way Tsukune smiled when he was around friends it was much better than the nervous smile he had when he was with him.

Gin found himself wanting Tsukune to smile at him like that. Maybe after an intense round of sex Tsukune smiling and petting his head praising him for a great round in the sack, the thought had Gin's wolf ears and tails out, his tail wagging and the wolf boy drooled.

He never let anyone see the pics he had taken, they were his and he hoped one day Tsukune would be his as well.

End


End file.
